


Dark Blue, The Color of a Burnt Light

by InTheMix



Series: Colors of the World [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, FrUK, Grief, Lost Love, Love Conquers All, M/M, Moving On, Soulmates, a fleeting time together, france is mature for once, let love grow, let love live, soulmate colors prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMix/pseuds/InTheMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France had lost her to the pyres and found her again reborn. As the centuries passed though he had learned to move on and love again.</p><p>Can be read alone. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue, The Color of a Burnt Light

She had come into his world in one burst of life. He had a hit a low point and then she had come like an angel sent from god above. Her heavenly light bringing to him the most beautiful of hope. His realm flared with the brightest flames as colors seemed to explode as he had never experienced them before. Jeanne D'arc was brilliant.

Like any great burst of fire its time on earth was short. Their company with on another was brief, barely two years. Those two years however passed like a dream that staved off the nightmare that was the war. Then it was over as even greater flames than she burned her out.

He had forgotten what the world was like without all of her colors to illuminate it. The shades of grey darkened his heart as he cursed England's name and continued the fight. He had known deep down it was his and his king's fault for not aiding her retrieval any more than they had. He blamed himself in the darkest parts of his soul.

For years he only saw in the drabbest of grey. Then as time passed he started to see in colors once more as he took in his beloved colonies. As an empire he had others who needed him and his love for them kept him afloat. Granted, what he saw now was nothing compared to what they had once been but they were enough. His colonies had helped him in his grief and he would be forever grateful.

In time he fell in love with the very man who had hurt him so badly. The colors he had seen before had become even brighter and more defined. He could almost convince himself that they had been restored to their former glory once more. In time he did convince himself. He was content.

He was happy enough that when he saw her once more he had the strength to let her go. Without a doubt Lisa was his Jeanne reborn. When he caught sight of her in that crowd his world burst once more with the brightest of light but as soon as it flared it burnt out once again. Unlike before, though, his world was no darker for it.

Her own soul had moved on without his. It truly a once in a lifetime bond. Forevermore he was without his soulmate. He, as the nation of love, was surprisingly okay with that. Love should be shared and expressed with those who would will it to be. In some cases though it was best to let it go. To let love go and find new people as to spread further than anyone could imagine. He was already in love with someone who made him so happy. He didn't need to keep Jeanne, or Lisa now, to himself. She deserved to find someone who made her feel as he did and it could no longer be him.

He introduced himself to her and saw the briefest flicker of recognition before it was gone. He was satisfied with that. He gave her a tour around and then was gone like the wind. He had gotten his closure. He could now spend his life in peace and love.

"A Bientôt! Until We Meet Again."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put a lot of research into this... Yeah... Anyways there are more to come from this universe but maybe not specifically of these pairings... So yeah...  
> As you could probably tell I didn't really do any editing... I'll fix that soon probably. Yeah...


End file.
